Powers unwanted
by Lonely-angel
Summary: Part 6 is up, sorry for making you wait. This is my first ff8 fic, hope u guys like it..its a Squall-Quistis fic. Kinda angst..what would happen if quistis was chosen to chose the fate of the world. YOu gotta read to find out!!!
1. Unwanted powers and feelings

Hi, its me Lonely-angel, my first fanfiction of Final fantasy 8. It's a Quistis/Squall fic. Well, the characters aren't mine, wish they were but not sadly..hehe..well, hope u like this fic. Please send some reviews..thanks..oh and no flames please..hehe.:D bye!  
  
  
  
Powers Unwanted  
  
by: Lonely-angel  
  
Quistis Trepe stood silently behind a tree spying at Squall and Rinoa kissing. Tears burned her bleu eyes. She couldn't do anything. It was destiny for them to meet. But deep inside her soul she felt lonelier than ever. Yes, she had her friends by her side, but the number one thing that was missing in her heart was love, her love for Squall. She knew it was impossible, but she couldn't give up, not after all she's been threw.  
  
*Stop making yourself sick over a man that only sees you as his sister. * She thought.  
  
She left her tearful site and walked back to the garden. Once arrived at the front gate she spotted Selphie and Irvine talking together. She decided to stop and chat with them.  
  
"Hi Selphie! Irvine." Quistis said.  
  
"Oh, hi Quistis. How's everything?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"Oh, everything is just peachy!!"  
  
"So how's your teaching going?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Ok. But I feel like I don't have the same teaching skills like I had before. Maybe it's because of things had happened during the years. It's been three years and I still think about it." She said.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, I still have nightmares. Well I have to go. Got a meeting! See ya!" Selphie waved good-bye.  
  
"Bye Quis!" 'They seem happy together. I wish I could be happy like them.'  
  
********  
  
She walked inside and went to her quarters. She fell on her bed in fatigue. She was tired, she never felt like this before and it bothered her. She closed her eyes and dreamt.  
  
In her dream she was running. She didn't know why she was running, but she felt like she was running from her destiny.  
  
"Quistis.....mommy, please help me." A childish voice spoke.  
  
"What!? Who's there? Come out!" She said afraid. She never felt afraid in her life.  
  
"Who are you!" She repeated.  
  
"Mummy please help me from the bad lady....." The voice said again. Just has the voice spoke, she felt a growing pain from her stomach. She looked down and saw that her stomach had swollen.  
  
Quistis woke up with sweat on her forehead. She heard a cracking noise coming from the door.  
  
"Quistis.... are you all right?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Who's there!?" Her voice called.  
  
"Quistis it's me, Squall. What's wrong?" He notice sweat on her forehead.  
  
"Nothing.... nothings wrong Squall, I just had a bad dream." She said and her tone was a little shaky.  
  
"I heard you when I came across your room you kept saying, "help me mommy"." He said.  
  
"Oh, well I don't remember...thanks for your concern Squall. What time is it."? She asked.  
  
"It's only six o'clock. Are you feeling sick?"  
  
"No.no I'm fine I was just tired." She finished.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later. Bye." He said and left.  
  
"Bye..." She whispered. She's never going to get use to see him with Rinoa.  
  
The next day Quistis woke up in a good mood. She hasn't dreamed that night and she felt refreshed. Still, she wished she understood her dreams. Why was a child after her? And why does she call her Mommy. *Don't overwork yourself over a dream. You have a life to live.... * Or so she thought.  
  
She walk to her classroom when she felt like a knife stabbed her right in the stomach. Her hands placed on her stomach, protecting what it would be like a knife, but there was nothing. She fell to the ground still holding her stomach.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Please!" She pleaded. She had a feeling that the pain was because of her dream. Then all of a sudden the pain stopped. She opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times, thinking that it was over. The pain stopped. Small tears formed in the corner of her eyes because of the stabbing pain. She stood up slowly thinking over and over why this had happened to her. *Maybe it's some kind of Cancer or something. * She thought. This was going to be a long day.  
  
*********  
  
A big dance was giving to the new SeeD member's. Quistis was there, teaching during the long exam. ' They deserve it. They did great.' She thought has she smiled while the young man and women got their medals. This brought memory's when she help Squall gain his medal. Prickling tears fell from her soft face. She quickly stopped them from falling. But the worst thing is, Squall was the new headmaster. And it made it even worst. After they defeated Ultimicia, Headmaster Cid gave Squall his position, even thought Squall didn't want it. After he gave the student's their medals, he left. Squall walked up to Quistis. She had butterflies in her stomach. She hated that feeling.  
  
"Great job, Quis." He said. Ever since the battle he changed a lot. His cold personality was gone. It was all because of "her".  
  
"Thanks." She simply said. She didn't feel like talking right now. From a cross the room she saw a familiar face. A young girl with full of happiness and joy waved her hands towards Quistis and Squall. Quistis face became blank. Emptiness filled inside her fragile body. She felt weak and alone. Forgotten in this lonely world. Maybe she is just feeling sorry for herself. So life must go on...even thought she must sacrifice her one true love.  
  
********  
  
Many months as past and her dreams became more like reality. Something wasn't right. Maybe it's a sigh, a message. She dream once that she was in a field of poppies, surrounded by a mild wind, blowing threw her silk golden hair. Her hands clapped together like if she was praying; her stomach swollen, fresh tears caressed her red cheeks. Making her blue eye's show more. Then out of the mist came a violent storm. Expeditious flashes of light, roaring thunder and the sky was black. Voices, furious voices would whisper in the violent wind. She was afraid, afraid of what? Soft words came out of her mouth, echoing threw her veins.  
  
"I am the sun and the moon, the sky and the earth!" Her eyes changed. Her eyes weren't the sweet innocent blue eyes, but a deep red blue color. Her hair changed into a deep shade of red. Her stomach wasn't swollen anymore  
  
'What's happening to me? I feel so weak and....possessed' She thought.  
  
"Time has come to take over this weak world and to kill..." Her possessed body laughed viciously.  
  
********  
  
"NO!" Quistis screamed. Everybody looked up at her. She must of fell asleep during their exam. She felt stupid. She had the same dream again.  
  
"Miss Trepe are you all right?" Asked one of the student's.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, that's all." She said.  
  
"Yeah, but when it's us though...." Whispered one of the student. Quistis heard that but she paid no need.  
  
"I'll be gone for the rest of the class, I give you the permission to leave the classroom." She said and all of the student's leave with glee in there faces.  
  
Quistis walked slowly towards her quarters. Almost like if she was in a trance. She felt like she was in different world. Once in front of her door she slowly turned the knob and walked inside. She opened the light and a dark clouded figure stood in front of her. She didn't have time to grab her Save the Queen whip before he grabbed her arm and jerked her forward.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked with little fear in her tone.  
  
"You must listen to me." He said.  
  
"What! What do you want?" She spoke.  
  
"You must conceive with a child or this world shall perish!" His voice was so deep and loud. *What is he talking about! I'm not going to let him touch me! * She thought.  
  
"NO! You're not going to touch me! What are you talking about"? She screamed. He placed his hand on her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Shhh....Not me! The chosen one shall conceive your child. He doesn't know, but he has no choice." He whispered.  
  
"Who? Who is it?" She spoke.  
  
"Someone dear to you." He said and walked out the door.  
  
Quistis cried all night. What does he mean someone dear to her? It can't be him. The man she thinks of day and night. He'll never touch her. Not like he does to Rinoa.  
  
The dreams became clearer, the swollen stomach, the painful pains in the stomach. It's telling her the future and what would happen if she doesn't give birth, but she couldn't do a thing like that. What if it's not Squall the chosen one. She doesn't want any other man touching her. She's so confuse, she doesn't know what to believe anymore. She decided she should sleep for a while; maybe it would make her feel better.  
  
Meanwhile Squall and the other group were all sitting at the cafeteria. Squall was wondering why Quistis hasn't shown up. She usually comes around this time. And he also notice that she hasn't been feeling right. He felt some kind of evil presence when he's around her, but he didn't make himself worry too much. It's Quistis, the loving girl that's been a sister to him. Still, he has that evil presence around her.  
  
"Squall, what's wrong?" Rinoa asked. He looked up at Rinoa and smiled.  
  
"Nothing... I was just wondering when Quistis was coming, that's all." He said.  
  
"Oh, well I hope she comes soon, I'm hungry." Rinoa said happily.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Zell said.  
  
"The only thing you think about is food!" Selphie said.  
  
"Not true!" He whined.  
  
"Knock it off, you too!" Irvine said starting to get ignored by there argument.  
  
"Maybe I should go and check if she all right?" Squall subjected. Rinoa looked at Squall confused.  
  
"Why? She's going to be fine. She knows how do defend herself." Rinoa simply said.  
  
1 "Still... I'm going, she's my best friend." He said and walked out the cafeteria.  
  
She couldn't sleep since what happened. Quistis was still in total chock of what the stranger said to her. What would she do? She didn't know what to say. And what if it's not Squall! She couldn't just give herself to some unknown man. Chill's when up her spine. She walked back and fort in her small room, thinking about what to do. She stopped walking and figured out a way to deal with this problem.  
  
2 "That's the only solution." She said, not noticing that she said it out loud.  
  
"What's the only solution?" A male voice said. She turned around surprised. Squall stood by the door looking at her, concerned.  
  
3 "Huh.... nothing, Squall I was about to leave." She said a little nervous.  
  
"No, you said something about the only solution? What is it?" He said a little louder. He walked towards her.  
  
"I can't tell.... It's my problem, I don't want you guys worrying." She said trying to walk pasted him.  
  
"NO! I'm not going to let you get away that easy! Your going to tell me if it's the last thing I do!!" He replied.  
  
4 "That wont be necessary. I'll tell you for her." A husky voice said in the dark.  
  
5 "What! Who's there?" Squall said.  
  
"I am Titus." He said and revealed himself to them. He was tall and had a coat and a hood, hiding his face. Quistis gasp so did Squall.  
  
6 "Quistis, do you know this guy?" Squall turned towards Quistis. She remained silent.  
  
7 "Yes, she does. But I came once to tell her about a great danger." He said.  
  
8 "Danger? Quistis why didn't you tell me?" He said.  
  
8.1 "I...I..."  
  
"She didn't believe at first, but now I'm certain that she knows what to do." The voice said leading towards her.  
  
9 "I do, but I don't want to hurt people." She said passing Squall and walking towards the man.  
  
10 "What are you people talking about!" Squall said getting irritated.  
  
11 "Squall I don't know what to say. Maybe you should tell him Titus." She said.  
  
"All right. Let's start by the beginning. An evil power is going to take over her body unless she conceives a child. This child, once it's born will save this world. But not any man shall make her pregnant, a man that means the world to her. A man she will give her soul up for him."  
  
12 "Who is this man, Quistis?" Squall said a little concern for her. She remains silent.  
  
13 "Quistis..." he trailed off.  
  
"Squall I don't want to hurt the people I love...I don't know what to do.... Maybe if I don't live, the sorceress won't take over my body...."  
  
"NO, you can't do that. The child is the hope...If the child isn't born the universe will parish. You have no choice. You must tell him, has soon as possible. She's coming. You've been having the dreams?"  
  
14 "Yes."  
  
15 "Than you must hurry. I have to go..." He said and vanished.  
  
"No, don't go...." She cried. She didn't know what to do. She collapsed on the grown holding her face in her hand.  
  
16 "Quistis...." A voice said. She didn't notice Squall behind her.  
  
17 "Quistis, are you going to tell me what's going on, we could help." He said seriously.  
  
18 "Squall I'm not ready...give me time, at least until I figure out what to do, please." She pleaded.  
  
19 "All right, but I'm giving you until tomorrow, then you have to tell me." He commented.  
  
Later that night, she had a dream. She was terrified in this dream. She ran threw the dark valley, not knowing where she was going. Until a vicious laughter filled the dark sky, echoing threw the mist.  
  
"Leave me alone, please!" She pleaded. She continues running until she stood in front of a man. She stops running a looked, trying to get his face. He was tall with shot spiky hair, covering his eyes.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Her voice quivered. She saw a smile on his face, making him seam evil. Then she knew that she was running from him.  
  
"You're going to make a child.... my child...." He said and laughed.  
  
"No, your not him, you can't be him...." She knew that he wasn't the chosen one, but he looks so much like him. It must be an elusion.  
  
He walked slowly towards her. She tried running, but there was something stopping her to do so. He came closer to her. She felt hopeless and weak, why couldn't she try to stop him. He took his hand and placed it on her face. Tracing her jaw and cheek.  
  
"Beautiful...." he whispered. He came closer to her and she saw his face clearer. His eyes showed. She screamed in fear has he pressed a kiss on her mouth forcing her to kiss him back.  
  
"NO, no, no!" She said trying to stop him. He grew angry and slapped her sending her flying to the floor. She looked up and him and saw his piercing blue eyes, eyes that she recognized and loved.  
  
"No, Squall, please don't." She begged him, but it was no use.  
  
"NO! Squall don't!" She screamed has she waked up. Her breath became rougher. Why did she dream that? She got out of bed and went to her bathroom. Brushed some water to her red face, and took a shower.  
  
She walked back to class, sitting behind her desk, just glancing at the near by table. She didn't know what she should do. She really didn't have any choice. Tears slid down her cheek.  
  
"OH, why did I have to be chosen? Why couldn't it be Rinoa!? She's so special to him, why do I have to let him know. I never wanted him to know my true feelings." She said out loud, no noticing Squall behind the door. Listening to her. He wanted to check how she was doing, but she wasn't at her dorm, so he figured that she was at in her classroom. He heard a voice and assumes that it was she. *She's in love with me? * He thought. *No, she couldn't be, I'm in love with Rinoa anyway. She's like a sister to me. * He convinced himself. But he couldn't hide his feelings towards her. He heard soft noises that sounded like shattered tears. Almost like if she was lost and didn't know her way back. How did he know how she felt, maybe it's because he felt like that one time. Maybe he's fooling himself. He doesn't know a thing about her past only the fact that they lived in the some orphanage.  
  
Quistis eyes were blurry from her recent cries. She hasn't notice a thing that was going on around her. The truth is, she didn't care. All of a sudden a loud explosion blew in her classroom. She looked up from her desk and noticed a tall figure with a dark coat. He walked slowly towards her and stops, still not seeing his face.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked frighten. She could see a cold smile forming on his face. A long scar stood between his eyes and flashing blue eyes blinded her. *No! * She thought  
  
20 "Your worst nightmare." He laughed and showed his figure.  
  
21 "Squall?" She yelled.  
  
Squall saw everything and couldn't believe his eyes. He looked just like him, but older. *What's going on? He's not me! HE couldn't be me. I'm not like that. * He thought. He decided to watch and se what happens, if he goes to far he'll help her out.  
  
The older Squall stood in front of a frighten girl. Quistis didn't know what to do. She can't just attack him. She has feelings for him. 'Your crazy, he's evil, you have to defend yourself' a voice said inside her head. 'No you can't. You love him despise of what he turn out. Your love is stronger than violence.' The other voice said. IT was so confusing. She decided to speak to him, fine out what he wanted.  
  
"What.... do you want?" She asked. He laughed.  
  
"You know what I want." He said.  
  
"No....you can't. I wont let you." She said angrily.  
  
"AH! AH! You can't stop me, your week and venerable. I'll have you against your will." He spoken  
  
"No! You can't. What do you want with me anyway?" She yelled.  
  
"Stop asking question and think! You've had the dreams, on how you're going to transform into a sorceress. You can't stop it, it's in your blood." He said getting ignored by her questions.  
  
"No! I'm not sorceress, Rinoa is. Not me!" She said.  
  
"Yes, she is, but she's a good sorceress. You..." He laughed, "Are evil...." He said while laughing.  
  
"No! NO!" She said and brought her whip out.  
  
"Oh, so you're going to challenge me, huh? You've got no chance. You know me; I'm the strongest gunblade in the world.  
  
"What happen to you Squall? Why are you doing this?" She asked, soft tears forming.  
  
"Look at me, I'm the glimpse of the future. I've changed. I'm tired of this goody kind of man I was. I'm happy the way I am. And I love it torturing you, knowing that you always loved me." He said with a wicked smile.  
  
"YOU can't do that, you can't play with my feelings. What about the others', and Rinoa?" She asked.  
  
"Them! They tried to stop me, but they thought they could beat me. I loved torturing them one by one until they were dead. Even you...you were fun to play with." He said with a hint of pleasure.  
  
"What! What do you mean?" She asked frighten.  
  
"No time to get into the details." He said. 'Why am I acting like this. I'm suppose to be brave.' She thought.  
  
"No! I won't let you get what you want." She said with anger in her voice. She took out her whip and swinged it around.  
  
"You think you can defeat me!" He said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"You're estimating me... Squall." She spoke.  
  
Squall was still standing behind the door, looking at what seamed to be him, ready to attack Quistis. 'Maybe I should barge in. I can't let her attack him. He's stronger than her.' He thought. Squall barged into the classroom. The future Squall looked at him shocked.  
  
"Why so shock? Did you miss me?" Present Squall said sarcastically. He took out his Leonheart gunblade and ran towards him. The future Squall leaped threw the air and landed on the grown.  
  
"Well, sorry I have to leave, seam's like you have company. See you soon sweetheart." He said and winked  
  
"You count on it!" Squall yelled back. He turned around to see Quistis looking at him with an angry glare.  
  
"What?" Squall asked confused.  
  
"You had no right! This was my fight!" She yelled.  
  
"No right! I've had every right. This is my Garden and you are my Instructor. And has long that I'm here you'll obey every command I make. You got that! And who the hell is he!" He stopped to breath. Quistis remained speechless. She was mad, but she didn't think he would be also.  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know. I don't know anything! I don't want to know!" She yelled clutching her head together, tightly. Her knees grew weak and she collapses on the grown. Squall remained silent. He didn't know what to say to make her happy again. He couldn't make out what just happened.  
  
Quistis walked back to her Dorm. She had to get away from this place. She's getting every bodies life in danger. Everyone is after her. She couldn't trust anyone. She her fate has vanished so was her hope and dreams. She's going to be possessed and what would happen now? Would she died by the hands of her friends or she could just surrender herself to the future Squall and try to convince him of what he's doing is very wrong. She knew that it wasn't that easy, but she needed to try. What harm could it do?  
  
She walks out of the classroom. She scanned the area, making sure no one was around. She walked slowly towards the corridor. *Good, no one is around. * She though and ran down the hallway. But she was wrong, Squall saw her running and he decided to fallow her.  
  
She stopped in front of a wall. She knew that this was the gateway to where she must go. *I won't let them possess me. I have to do this, there's no other choice. * She thought and exhales. She closed her eyes. *I love you Squall, I'm doing this for you* She thought and let a tear fall down her face. She advance but someone stopped her.  
  
"Quistis! What are you doing? You can't go!" It was Squall. *What is he doing here? He must have followed me. How could I be so careless? * She thought angrily.  
  
"Squall, why did you fallow me!" She yelled at him.  
  
"You can't go Quistis. I won't let you give up so easily." He said, getting angry with her.  
  
"Why do you care anyway? I don't need you to protect me! I can handle this myself. I don't want you to get involved." She yelled.  
  
"No! Your not going and that final!" He said, glaring at her with no emotion.  
  
"I have to do this! You don't understand, you'll never will!" She cut herself before she could continue.  
  
"What? What are you trying to say? Quistis, stop playing endless games!" He yelled at her, he started to get really angry. She was being stubborn and stupid.  
  
"I'm not!" She said and started to walk towards the portal, but Squall stopped her before she could enter.  
  
"Let me go! Squall! Stop! I have to do this if in order to save this stupid world! I have to sacrifice my soul to.... to.... save you...."She said and she started sobbing. She felt weak and an idiot. She fell against Squall's chest and cried herself. Squall remained shocked.  
  
"Quistis, you don't have to do this. What ever happens I'll be there by your side? I'm your friend and I learned a long time ago, that friends don't let each other go easily. I'll be there." He spoke softly that she thought he was never they're holding her. She felt so happy.  
  
"Thank you Squall. I know your going to be there, but...you can't just leave everything you worked hard to just because of me." She spoke.  
  
"Your worth it Quistis, I'll drop whatever I'm doing to protect you. You should know that by now. I wasn't has affectionate when I was young, but now I learned that family is what keep us living, friends and love. Your my big sister." He said and smiled down at her. She felt disappointed, but she was happy that he loved her at least like a sister.  
  
"Then I guess it's all right." She said with a smile. *No, it won't be all right. Not when you're around me. * She thought, disappointed that she couldn't keep him away; things going to change. Maybe for the best, but it won't be good.  
  
They walked threw the portal. But before she could walk further away. She glanced one last time into the real world. She's going to miss her friends and home. Squall took her by the arm and helped her walk. He notice that she's became white a little since the whole incidents that happen for the last few weeks. He knew something was wrong, but what? He decided to let it go for this time and help her in many ways he can. He wasn't going to let her go, but why was he being like this. He never felt like this before. Maybe, just maybe he had little feelings towards her. *Squall, stop dong this to your self. You're in love with Rinoa. You can't fall in love with Quistis. She's been like a sister to you ever since you were young. You can't fall in love with her. * He kept telling himself this. I  
  
The dirt was a reddish color and the Garden was completely destroyed. Dead bodies covered the grounds. Some were still breathing, but barely alive.  
  
"What happened?" Quistis said with so much grief in her voice.  
  
"There must have been a attack." Squall managed to say between his surprised states.  
  
"Oh, my God! No! But how.... was it me...did I do this?" She said between snobs. Squall quietly took notice of Quistis reaction and grabbed her arm and shook her.  
  
"Quistis! No, it's not you. We don't even know who it is. It's not you!" Quistis came back to reality and looked into Squall's eyes.  
  
"Squall.... it's because of me that this is happening. Don't you see, it's what Squall...I mean this stranger wants." She said, trying to make him understand. She had no choice but to surrender.  
  
"NO! I won't let you give yourself without a fight! Not while I'm alive!" He said. A cold laugher came from behind them. Completely letting them off guard. The turned around to see that it was the future Squall.  
  
"You!" Present Squall hissed.  
  
"*Tisk! * *Tisk! *, This is a shock coming from you my dear self." He said and laughed.  
  
"Your not me, and you'll never will!" Present Squall said with anger. Quistis watched them argue. She took notice on how the future Squall wore. He had a long trench coat. He still had his black pair of jeans and his swords hanged from his side. Making him quite attractive. *What are you thinking, this is a killer, and he wants your body! * Quistis told herself ashamed that she thought such things about him. She was so into her thoughts that she hasn't notice the future Squall watching with lustful eyes. He grinned at his thoughts of her being at his mercy.  
  
"I see you brought company, my dear Squall. Quite beautiful if I say so myself, but you know, I knew this for a long time." He said and laughed. She didn't want to think what he did to her future self.  
  
"Your not going to get what you want!" She said to him. He simply laughed.  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill me. Most likely not!" He said and laughed some more. *He thinks this is some kind of game! What happened to him? Why did he change? * She couldn't understand. It's not like she understood from the beginning.  
  
  
  
Hehe..yeah..first part done..well, if u guys want to give me some idea's on what to do next it will help me a lot..you can send them to shy_girl_17ca@yahoo.com..( well, hope to hear f rom you guys soon, please review. Bye 


	2. Battle between faces

Autor's note: Sorry about how late I am for this next chaptor. I know its short, but please review. Oh and no flames :D bye!!  
  
Disclaimers: The characters in this story aren't mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Quistis stood still behind the present Squall, not trusting the future Squall at all. There was something about him, that made him more evil, but she couldn't just place it right what it was. She was scared, even more scared than she was when they were fighting Sorceress Ultima. Squall felt Quistis shiver in fear, and deep in his heart he knew that he can't the evil Squall take her away from him.  
  
"Why do you want her so much? Why not take the future Quistis." Squall asked his evil self.  
  
"Because, she killed herself before I can even get her!" He said angrily. "And now, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. Now come here stupid wrench! It would make all of this much more easier if you gave yourself willing.  
  
"NO! I will never give her to you! Now I'm going to tell you to leave us alone, before one of us will be killed." The present Squall said eying him.  
  
"OH, I can tell you that one of us will be killed, but not me!" He said and took his sword and was about to charged at him, but Squall easily blocked him. Quistis fell to the ground hard. NO! I don't want them to fight! She thought in her head in fear of Squall getting killed. The battle was fierce. Both gunblade slicing each other and making crashing sound. There were no signs of losing or wining, since both are the same. Their strength was the same. Quistis watched in horror has the battle continued forcefully. She wanted them to stop, but she didn't have the strength to do so. Stop, please, stop! No more fighting! She screamed in her mind. All of a sudden, a bright light formed around her. Her eyes glowed red, and her hair grew longer, with a blood red color. Her head stood up high, as a dark red aura glowed around her. The two fighters watched her in shock and wonder. Her tiny body floated in the air has she finished her transformation. Black wings spawn from her back, giving her a darkness look, almost evil, but her face grew innocent and a sorrow look replaced her once happy face.  
  
She stood still; her eyes glowed with a bright red color, almost like blood. She looked at the young men, but she didn't speak a word. Her formal wear changed also. She didn't wear her normal battle costume, but a long black dress, and the bottom of the dress was flame color forming around the bottom of the dress. Her shoulders bare, her long neck covered in a black neck joker. She almost looks dangerous, to be feared for, but just by looking in her eyes, it was filled with despair, sorrow, sadness. She held her hands up high, towards the darken sky. Her voice filled the air, echoing words in a different language; both Squall's looked at her in amazement. A dark aura formed in her hands. With her last words, all three of them vanished from sight.  
  
The present Squall groan has he stood up, shacking his head. Where am I? He thought. I looked in front of him and saw Quistis normal form on the ground, on her stomach. I looked around him to try and see where the future Squall was, but he didn't find him anyways. I hope we don't see him in a while. Oh Quistis, what happened? He wondered. I ran towards the unconscious body that was on the ground, and he picked her up carefully not to damage her more. He called out softly her name. Hoping that she would hear his calls.  
  
"Humm..ohhh..Squall?" She said in a dazed. "Where am I?" She asked him confused, has she stood up; the area around them was different from where they were before.  
  
"Squall!?" She looked at him confused and even frighten.  
  
"Quistis, its all right, something happened has we both fought, you changed into someone else, and you chanted some kind of phrase in a different language and you brought us here. But I haven't found my other self." He told her.  
  
"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry Squall. I didn't mean for this to happen." She said, holding her face with her hands and cried.  
  
"Its not your fault Quistis, this happened. Maybe it was for the good that you brought us here, its much more safer and calmer here.look." He said pointing in front of them. He held her tightly around her shoulder's showing sign that he was here, supporting her in any way.  
  
Quistis looked in front of her, and saw that it was way different then where they were. Everything was beautiful; the grass was green. There was a bird flying over them. There was even flowers on the grass. She picked one up and held it around her hands. All of a sudden, the flower started to crumble up and died in her hand. She was so shock and scared. She didn't know what was happening to her.  
  
  
  
***Well that's it for now. Sorry it took long, but I had a huge memory block and if I would wait longer you would never of heard from me..hehe..so I'm sending little parts of my story has it goes. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and im hoping that there will be some reviews.oh and ..sorry about my spelling and grammar, I am French after all..so please give me a little slack..hehe..don't want to sound rude and all..i know you guys are trying to be honest and helping me and all..and if there is someone nice enough to help me with my grammar please do so, I would be so happy. I know I cant ask my dad..heheh..nor my family, they don't read at all..hehe..well see ya for now.  
  
---Lonely-angel 


	3. Captured by the hunter

Autor's note: I think I may have been a little mushy with the last chapter. Well..It's going to be more angst, but don't worry, there's going to have a happy ending. Thanks  
  
-Lonely-angel  
  
  
  
Part three  
  
  
  
Quistis continued staring at the dead flower in her hand. She didn't' understand why it died in her gasp. Its' me.maybe I'm evil. She thought. Squall didn't see what happened with the flower, he was trying to understand where they were. She threw the flower to the ground and stood up, not taking her eyes away from the flower on the ground. Squall turned around to talk to Quistis, but her back was towards him and she was looking on the ground.  
  
"Quistis?" He asked.  
  
"Huh? What?" She said turning around fast so that he wouldn't notice her sadness. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light in front of them. A slender form appeared, but we didn't see its face. It appeared to be a woman. She had wings, but when the light vanished the wings also did. Squall and Quistis stood their shock at who was standing in front of them.  
  
"Rinoa?? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He asked confused.  
  
"Squall, Quistis, your safe! » She said happily and ran towards Squall. Quistis stood still, watching them hug each other and kiss. She sign unhappily and turned around to a different direction. Where are we? She wondered. She looked in front of her and noticed a dark cloud coming their way. It was coming fast too. She felt a terrible pain coming from her stomach. She held her stomach and fell the ground in pain. Squall and Rinoa noticed that too and ran towards slender form on the ground. Squall looked up and noticed the dark cloud coming there way very fast.  
  
"Rinoa, look!" He said pointing towards the cloud.  
  
"Ohh..Squall..I sense something very evil about that cloud." She said with fear in her tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" He said his voice a little louder. Squall was holding Quistis by the shoulders. Her eyes were half close and she was like in some kind of daze.  
  
"What's going on?" Rinoa asked Squall.  
  
"I don't know.I just don't know." He looked down at Quistis.  
  
Meanwhile, Quistis was floating in the air. She opened her eyes and noticed that she wasn't near Squall anymore. She was more afraid now. The surroundings were dark and damp. She held her body tightly and she noticed that she was naked. I gasp in shock and covered herself, hoping that no one was around. Quistis, no worries, your all alone here. She thought sadly but relieved that no one saw her. She heard laugher behind her and she turned around and noticed a tall masculine body was standing there, his arms at his hips, and she could see a smirk coming from his mouth; an evil and lustful smirk. She held her body tightly.  
  
"Who are you?" She called out to him.  
  
"Well, don't you remember me dear Quistis." He told her. She recognized his smile.  
  
"Squall?" She whispered. She tried to back away, but the state she was in and where she was didn't let her move at all.  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't want to be part of your scheme!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Oh my dear princess. I'm not about to leave you alone. You're the chosen one. And right now, all I want is you." He said and started to laugh. She couldn't believe how he looked so much like Squall.  
  
He started floating towards her and grabbed her by the arms. She tried to free herself, but he was holding her to tightly, almost to tightly. He brought her face towards her and kissed her. Wetting her delicate lips with his, he forced his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted him, his tongue, and his saliva inside her mouth. She was about to vomit, but it didn't want to come out. He brought his arm around the back of her waist, and the other, holding her wrist in place. Her naked body, pressed against his. He was enjoying this. Making her his, forcing her. He enjoyed it indeed.  
  
All she could think of was her Squall, saving her. But whenever he was about to save her, he would always disappear. She felt his hands on her naked body. She tried pushing him away, but he was too strong. He broke free some this hard kiss and looked at her.  
  
"There's no use of fighting me. You will not win." He said and then he snapped his fingers, all of a sudden, the area around them changed into a bedroom. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room. The room was huge and it looked like kings master room. He held Quistis in his arms. She was half in a daze, not completely knowing where she was. The evil Squall just looked at her and gave an evil smirk. Oh, yes.I'm going to get what I wanted for so long. He thought and started to walk towards the bed.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
*Ahh..sorry about the short chapters. I'm trying to write this fast and good. I hope you liked this one and..hehe hopefully there's no little mistakes like the last one. Well, until next time..oh and please..don't forget to review..it makes me so happy when I get them..tata!! 


	4. Reunited with friends

Author's note. The characters in this story aren't mine, but the story line is. Don't flame me please. My first real story. Well thanks and don't forget to review, bye bye  
  
Lonely-angel.  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
"How is she?" Rinoa asked in a concern voice. Squall looked up at her, with sad eyes.  
  
"I don't know. It looks like she's possessed or something, like if she's isn't in her body anymore." He told her, squeezing Quistis shoulder protectively. Rinoa place a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She's going to be fine, knowing Quistis, she can win the battle she's dealing with." She said, giving him her beautiful smile. Squall couldn't help but smile also.  
  
"I hope so Rinoa…I just hope so."  
  
Quistis moan in pain. Her head was hurting so much, she never felt like this before. Not even a hangover could give her this kind of headache. She didn't remember where she was, or how she got here. She glanced around the room, and memories started to come back. Oh god! She thought. She was in that mad man's hands now, if he makes her pregnant, all is gone. She was wearing a dark red color dress, almost the color of blood. She shivers at the thought of blood. She got off the bed and walked towards the dresser, looking at herself in the mirror. Her feature changed. Her eyes, they were red! She gasped in shock, holding her hand to towards her mouth. What happen to me? She thought in fear. Her hair also changed. It was a dark red color too. Almost the color of blood, just like her dress. Tiny straps held her dress up. She heard the door crack open and a tall figured came in. She knew who it was. And her faced turned into hatred and anger.  
  
"You!" She said her voice filled with anger.  
  
"Ahh, come now, my dear Quistis. You should be happy that I'm here." Her eyes filled with even more hatred.  
  
"You bastard! You raped me and expected me to greet you with hospitality!" She accused.  
  
"Now now, I never did rape you my dear, I didn't even touch you after you black out. There will come a time, when I will have to force you. My child, I mean our child will be born with ultimate powers. Power enough for it to rule the universe, and our sorceress will return." He explained. So that's why I've been having dreams of me being pregnant, its so that I will bring to this world the Ultimate Child, Sorceress Ultimicia. I can't let that happen. She thought.  
  
"Do you think I will let you win? Squall and the others will come and rescue me. The child of darkness will not be born!" She said smirking. The evil Squall wasn't amused. He walked closer to her, and grabbed her by the arms, forcing her violently towards the wall. Making her gasp in pain from the impact.  
  
"I should ravish you right now, get it over with it, but I decided that I wanted your dear Squall to see it. To laugh at his face, to let him think how worthless you are and how powerless he is. NO one can save you my dear! No one!" He said that and walked out the room in such a fast movement that she didn't even have time to blink. All of a sudden everything around her turned into blackness and she fell to the ground in a loud thud.  
  
Squall and Rinoa walked for hours, trying to find a place to rest, so that Quistis body could rest comfortably also. Squall laid her down so that he can rest for a little bit, when he noticed that her eyes were twitching.  
  
"Quistis! Rinoa quick, come here, she's coming threw!" Squall said happily. Rinoa ran towards the two bodies and sat next to Quistis.  
  
"Maybe we should cast Curaga on her, make her feel much better when she wakes up." She told him.  
  
"Yeah, do you have a couple on you?" He asked. Rinoa took it out of her pocket, a glowing green ball floated in the palm of her hand. She held it over her and yelled out.  
  
"CURAGA!" Quistis body glowed a bright green color.  
  
"Hmmm.." She slowly opened eyes. Adjusting to the brightness, she saw Squall and Rinoa next to her.  
  
"Squall…Rinoa?" Her voice was a little shaky, but she seemed fine.  
  
"Quistis, your all right?" He asked her concerned.  
  
"Yes.I think. Oh, Squall it felt so real. I thought that everything was over. I though I wouldn't see you anymore." She was about to continue, but Squall stopped her from speaking, with the tip of his gloved finger, covered her mouth.  
  
"It's all right, everything is fine now. I wont anything hurt you anymore." He reassured her. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you Squall, but I'll be fine now, I think." She said, trying to stand up. She just then noticed Rinoa, and she felt guilty that she was paying more attention towards Squall than her. After all, they were going out.  
  
"Rinoa, thank you for healing me." She said and gave her a hug.  
  
"Its no problem Quistis."  
  
"How were you able to come here?" She questioned Rinoa.  
  
"I felt a force field in your class room, and I went to touched the wall, and all of a sudden almost like someone pulled me threw. The next thing I knew, I was here, and I found you guys." She explained.  
  
"I wonder if we can get the other guys here also, I have a feeling that we might need there help." Squall said, trying to think of a way to get out of the situation they were in.  
  
"OH, I know where it is!" Rinoa said enthusiastic. Rinoa closed her eyes, and she started to float. White wings came out of her back, and she started chanting words, a spell she was casting from he limit break. A portal started to form around them. Both Squall and Quistis smiled at each other.  
  
"Way to go Rinoa. I knew you can find a way out of here." Squall said. While Rinoa was descending, she blushed at his comment. He walked up to her and kissed her on the mouth. Quistis turned away sadly, ignoring them, she walked threw the portal first. Once the light faded, she spotted three figures standing in front of her, looking angry at all three of them. Quistis turned around and saw Squall and Rinoa behind her.  
  
"How could you leave without us?" Selphie said, with arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Hehehe.." Quistis laughed nervously, scratching behind her head.  
  
  
  
***Well that's it for now. Hope you like this part of the story. Well got to go, and please review! Makes me feel so better when you do!!!..Oh and don't mind the grammar errors ok! :D bye bye 


	5. The ball

Disclaimers: Character's aren't mine. They belong to squaresoft.  
  
Part Five,  
  
  
  
Quistis sat in her room, thinking about practically nothing. She sat on her bed lonely and confused. Her dreams started to fade away, but she felt that it wasn't over. There's got to be an answer to all of her questions, but she didn't know who to ask or how to. She bit her nails nervously, not knowing why she was nervous, but ever since Squall, Rinoa and herself arrived from that strange world, she hasn't felt the same, but she never told Squall about her strange senses.  
  
Still wearing her pajamas, she walked out of bed and walked towards her dresser mirror. She sat down, looking at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair all messy and not combed, her eyes still had black shadows under her eyes. She signed in fatigue. Not knowing what to do with her mind anymore. It's been almost three weeks since they returned and all she's been doing was staying in her room, reading or ether sleeping.  
  
Time to come out of your shell dear Quistis. She told herself. She walked over to her closet, looking threw, hoping she could find some clothes she could wear that wasn't old or not in style no more. She noticed her black dress she never worn.  
  
"Yes, this will do." She said out loud. Tonight was the ball after all, so she should be wearing something decent. After placing the dress on, she looked at herself in the mirror. Twisting around has she looked at herself, the dress was a little over her knees, it had long tin straps, and you could see a little part of her perfectly creamy breast. She blushed at what the other could see of her body, but she told herself that it was a bout time that she started to be a little flirty with the men. She did her hair, letting it loose, but she tied two strings of hair together behind her head and doing little braids with them. She wore pearl earrings and necklace, showing off her slim neck. She had long black high heals, with straps that went around her ankle. When she was little, she use to put make-up all the time on herself, trying out new color's, even when she was a teenager, putting on make-up just to show off in front of Squall, which it didn't work, she stopped wearing it since Squall never noticed her. So she decided to play with it a little. Sitting in front of her little mirror, she started to place a dark high-liner under her eyes, and on top, doing a tin line, doing the same with the other, once she was done, she placed a dark color, almost black, matching her dress, brushing it off lightly, taking a little off, so that it was a little lighter than what she was wearing. And now for the lips, what color should I use? She thought. She took out a light brown color and rubbed it gently on her lips, her lips were now glossy and colorful. "Now, that should do." She said happily and walking out the door.  
  
  
  
Squall and the other's were already at the ball. Squall and Rinoa were dancing, Rinoa smiling and laughing at the comment Squall was saying. Zell was at the food bar, eating a hot dog, Selphie next to him, rolling her eyes.  
  
"They serve Hot dogs at the dance!?" Selphie said, starting to get irritated with the whole hot dog thing with Zell.  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry and I didn't eat all day!" Zell said in his defense.  
  
"Ohh..Whatever, hope you choke on that hot dog!" She said, and walking away from the confused man. She noticed Irvin at the other end of the dance, drinking a Beer. ***And to think they're selling liquor at the school!? My kind of place ;) hehe***  
  
"Hey, Irvine!" She called out his name. She noticed other bottles near his arms, like six other bottles.  
  
"Irvine! How much have you been drinking!?" She asked him.  
  
"Humm..*Irk!* I don't know." He said scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Ahhh..you guys are impossible! Come on Irvie!" She said pulling at his arm, sending the bottle to the ground.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Quistis walked into the ballroom, and notice Selphie and a drunk Irvine coming her way. She smiled at the sight she saw. They were so cute together. They were meant for each other. Selphie noticed her and she dropped Irvine to the ground, with a loud thump, they could hear Irvine moaning in pain. Running towards the Instructor, she wrapped her tiny arms around her.  
  
"OH Quistis, I'm so happy you came. Everyone tonight is impossible to get along." She said sticking her tongue at Irvine, who was trying to stand up, but kept on failing miserably.  
  
"Well, I'm happy to see you too Selphie. Looks like you have your hands full." She said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, well someone had to take care of them." The tiny brunette said, while gazing her eyes at the fallen cowboy. The tall blond simply smiled. She looked around the ballroom, hoping to find someone that she new closely. She saw Rinoa and Squall dancing together, enjoying there time once again. Hey eyes lowered to the ground. It's sad how life can turn out for you. Never expected the worst to come until it's to late.  
  
"Quistis…" The young girl spoken, breaking her thoughts, she turned her gaze towards the brunette and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine Selphie, let's go and enjoy ourselves." She told her, grabbing the girl by her arms.  
  
Quistis walked threw the ballroom, her arms claps behind her back, feeling a little nervous. She went to the bar, and she ordered a Martini. Drinking her drink, she gazed at the people dancing, some were couple some were just friends, it made her think about how lonely she was.  
  
Hours passed, and it's been her six glass of Martini, she decided that it was enough drinking. She felt a little sick and dizzy. She walked threw the people, hitting everyone she passed, almost falling to the ground, she felt a strong pair of arms around her waist. She looked up to see who it was, and she saw a pair of dark blue eyes. Her faced turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"Squall…" She spoke.  
  
"Quistis, what are you doing tripping everywhere you walk?" Squall said laughing. She blushed even more at his comment, and she stood up but she end up loosing her balance once again. He grabbed her again, holding her waist tightly, bringing her body close to his. She could feel his breath against her naked shoulders. She felt uncomfortable, but yet comfortable. This was Rinoa's boyfriend, not mine. She thought.  
  
"Quistis…" she heard him whispered against her ear, it almost made her faint. "I see that your drunk dear friend." He said again, pulling away from her ear, and laughing. She groans in sickness, but feeling Squall's hand against her waist, made her feel much better.  
  
"Stop teasing me Squall…I don't feel so well." She said, trying to break free from his arms. She successfully able to get free, and started to walk towards her dorm. Squall watches her leave, laughing to himself and started to fallow Quistis to her room.  
  
She tried to open her door with her keys, but every time she tried to place the key in the whole, she would always miss. She cursed out loud, dropping the keys on the floor, she bend down and picked it up. She heard someone whistle behind her and turned around quick.  
  
"My, my Quistis…if that skirt lifted up a little, I would have seen something that I never dreamed of seeing." He said, laughing at his joke, but Quistis didn't like it on bit. He was drunk also; she could smell him from a mile away. She turned around, giving him her back, and she successfully opened the door, closing it behind her. But someone stopped the door from shutting. She turned around, and saw Squall's dark shadow, leaning against the closed door. She swallowed in nervousness. He looked so different, just standing there, watching her.  
  
"Squall, I don't feel very well, I want to go to bed, could we please continue this tomorrow." She said, backing up a little. Squall continued walking towards her slowly.  
  
"I just want to talk to my best friend, Quistis." He said, reassuring her that it was only that he wanted. Quistis was against the side of her bed, when he crept up in front of her. His heavy breath against her face. His hard, muscular body almost touching her slim delicate body, never in her life has he been this close. She felt his hands going up her arms, slowly, feeling her softness against his rough hands. She heard him groan lightly. Her body grew hotter and more nervous than ever. She turned her face to her side, not able to look in his eyes any longer, afraid that she might give in into his seduction, if that was what he was doing.  
  
"Squall, what are you really doing here? It's really late, Rinoa is going to worry." She heard him made a grumble sound. Letting his hands slide down to his side. She was almost disappointed that he wasn't touching anymore, but she knew that it was for the best that he stopped.  
  
"We had a fight." He finally said. Quistis remained silent, hoping that he would continue. "And she thinks that I don't love her anymore." He said, looking at her. His deep blue eyes could make her drown easily if she didn't controlled herself. "She thinks also that I'm in love with you." He said almost in a whispered, but she heard it all. She blushed lightly, not knowing what to say or do. She felt him against her now, his body, closer, touching. Gripping her arms roughly, he brought his lips close to her's, but not touching.  
  
"And you know what's worst? I believe that she's right about the last part." He spokes, not letting the time for the bewailed girl to say a word, cause he roughly kissed her. His lips warm against her own, sending slight goose bumps all over her body. He deepened the kiss, sliding is tongue deep inside her mouth, exploring her mouth. He could hear her moan, knowing that she was enjoying it has much as he was.  
  
She felt his arms go around her back, her body against his. She slightly brought her hands on his arms. Feeling his muscles against the thick layer of his uniform. She remember when she thought of him when she was younger; a young sexy man with that uniform on. It actually turned her on, whenever he wore that. Her senses came back when she suddenly had a flash of memory. Him and Rinoa together, kissing lovingly, his body on top of her has they made love passionately. This was wrong, so wrong. She thought to herself. How could he love me, when he was meant for Rinoa? She wanted to cry, but no tears came. She took action, and she made the first move, breaking her lips apart from him, even though she fought to free it. He looked at her confused. He thought that she was enjoying it, has must as he was.  
  
"Squall, this inst' right. You don't love me, and I don't want to be used because you felt like screwing with someone easily corrupted by your seduction." She spoken softly, almost afraid of his reaction, she turned her back to his face, her eyes towards the floor. He was confused. Why was she acting like this? He was telling her his feelings, and she doesn't believe him. He grabbed her from behind, leaning his head against her shoulders.  
  
"Quistis, I love you so much. I don't want to use you, but if you think that you're not ready, then please stop me. I want to be the last person on earth to hurt you like this." He whispered to her. Her eyes began to burn, from all the tears that feel.  
  
"Oh Squall, I do love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I would die for you." She said, tears soaked her face; she brought her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. Maybe it was her drunken state, or maybe it was her true feelings, but right now it didn't matter to her, cause the feeling he was giving her, it felt so right, she wasn't about to let it go.  
  
  
  
***That's the end of this chapter, I'm sorry it took long to send this back, but I had a slight author's block, the next chapter will come out soon. Hope you like this one, and please don't forget to review…thank you so much for the people that send your review's, it really help me to continue this story.  
  
-Lonely-angel 


	6. Bruised

Disclamer's: Not mine, so don't sue me (..hehe  
  
Author's note. Sorry it took so long! I had a major author's block and I was doing some other stories. Anyways, here's Part 6, hope you like it, and please review, helps me a lot (  
  
Part 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt him press his body against hers when he laid her on the bed. He kissed her passionately and hard, running his tongue over her lips. She moaned against his mouth when he thrust his tongue deep inside. She wanted this for so long, but now that she had it, she wasn't sure if she should continue, it was so wrong. There was a strange feeling she felt around him. Almost like if it wasn't the real Squall. Oh god! I couldn't be him. She thought afraid that it might be the future Squall. No wonder he told her he loved her and wanted to be with her. It was all a setup.  
  
"Squall, I can't do this. I'm not ready." She tried telling him, but his mouth was always blocking hers. She felt him stood over her, with a smirk.  
  
"I was wondering when you might recognized me. I was getting tired being the friendly type of Squall, but oh I forgot, Squall isn't the friendly type isn't he?" He said laughing at her.  
  
"Get the fuck off!" She said glaring at him. She tried pushing him off, but he wouldn't budge. He took her wrist and pinned them over her head.  
  
"Now, now, we should not fight love, we should make this a special night. A night you will not forget, but I can't guarantee that you might enjoy it." He said laughing once again. His free hand was sliding down her slim stomach.  
  
"And I was hoping that I might get a son after this night." He said with an evil smirk. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. Please Hyne, help me. She begged.  
  
He kissed her once again, but this time it wasn't soft and gentle, it was more demanding and roughly. She tried fighting, but he was stronger than her.  
  
"Please don't do this." She begged him once his mouth was against her neck, slowly kissing her flesh. Leaving small red marks.  
  
"And tell me why I should not?" He said to her, looking in her dark blue eyes, filled with fear and tears. She couldn't find a reason, all she thought was someone to help her, anyone. Oh Squall, please help me… she begged silently.  
  
"Oh, your so beautiful, it's stupid of him of not noticing you sooner. You turn me on so much, compare to that dumb brunette of his." He said looking at her body. She felt his hand sliding up her legs and going under her dress. She gasped in shock feeling it reaching her thigh. She cried silently has he been feeling her whole body. He roughly brought her legs around his waist, and positioned himself between her legs. She felt his hardness against her secret part. She turned her face disgusted of what is happening to her. How could she be so weak and let him do this to her? If only she had her Whip near her.  
  
He didn't stop raping her until she couldn't take the pain any more. Her body felt so weak and broken. Closing her eyes silently, she prayed, no she begged that her life would end right now. He got off of her, looking at her beaten body, blood, covered the sheets, showing how rough he forced her. He smirked knowing that he broke her. She's going to break down and be mine, the child will be mine. He thought to himself. Kissing her forehead one last time and said:  
  
"See you in nine months precious." He grabbed her breast and squeezed it roughly.  
  
"Until then, I surely hope you will miss my touch, love." He started to laugh. She spat in his face in disgust.  
  
"If you should think that I will give up that easily, your wrong!" She yelled. He looked at her not very happy. Slapping her roughly, he pinned her once again on the bed.  
  
"For your sake, and the "one" you love so dearly, you better not do anything stupid. Cause I will be watching you, and who knows I might come back to see you, and you don't want that to happen, now do we? I suggest that you leave this place until the child is born, and the transformation begins." He said stroking her cheek softly, and with that he fled the room, leaving her bruised, bloody and confused.  
  
After what seemed like hours, she slowly got up and walked towards the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped in how her face was bruised. How is she going to hide this? Squall must not know about this. She thought. She started the shower and washed herself cleaned. Curling up together, she started to cry harder. Cursing at herself how weak and pathetic she was.  
  
Squall felt like there was something wrong, but he couldn't figure what. He didn't see Quistis at all the other night and he was worried about her. In fact, he hasn't seen her since the incident. He stopped in front of her door and softly knocked.  
  
Quistis had the water running in the shower. Slipping slowly inside, she let the hot water cool her skin. Maybe if it were hot enough the pain would go away. She thought. Rubbing her body, hoping that his scent would leave her body. But has much she was scrubbing and rubbing, the scent wouldn't go. It was driving her mad. She cried. It was the only thing she could think off at the time. She sat in the shower, head against her knee. Visions, memories plague her mind. The dream, no the nightmare she's been having, it was all clear in her mind. She knew she was pregnant, that she knew. She could feel the strange power surging inside her body. Forming, growing. It driven her mad knowing that it was his child. How did he find me? How could he of come here? She asked herself. After it seemed like hours, she felt movement in her small room. Who could be here? She thought. She started to panic. What if they say the room? They would know what happen. She stood up and got out of the shower.  
  
Squall played with the doorknob and noticed that it was not locked. Hum, that's strange. He thought. He opened the door and peaked inside. The room was a mess. Clothes was piled everywhere, her bed was not mad, and it looked like it hasn't been dusted in a while. He stepped inside studying the room. What has she been doing lately? He thought to himself. This is not the Quistis I know. He heard movement in the bathroom and thought that maybe she was inside.  
  
"Quistis, its me Squall." He called out to her from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes, I'm in the shower, hold on a minute." He hears her gruffly voice. He waited by her desk. He looked around the room until her noticed something red on her bed; it was big. He looked back at the bathroom door when she came out. Her hair was wet and it covered mostly all of her face. He knew something was up, but he didn't know what.  
  
"Quistis is there something wrong?" He asked her walking slowly towards her.  
  
"No. Why would you think that." She asked him trying not to look into his dark blue eyes. He noticed that she was shacking a little. The blood, her hair covering her face and her shacking, something must have happened. He thought to himself. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Quistis I know your lying. Something is wrong! You have to tell me." He asked her demanding for an answer.  
  
"I'm fine Squall, I'm just a little tired." She said to him, pulling herself away from him. He looked at her from behind. No, she not fine. He thought.  
  
"All right, if you say so." He said to her softly before he left the room, leaving the broken girl.  
  
  
  
***Cliffhanger!..hehe anyways, I hope you liked this fic. I'll write some more if people reviews. Sorry about my grammar and errors, I do try my best, but I'm not very good. Read&Review! Thanks! 


End file.
